


Du Lac | Lake House

by Deserett



Series: Karmacode: nightmares trilogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Romance, Comfort/Angst, Gen, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...На рассвете он уснул, утомленный. Я лежал рядом, чуть касаясь его ног своими. Дрожал от чего-то, что напоминало озноб при болезни. Я тоже был выжат, но не так. Ещё я не мог опомниться. Растревоженное сознание гоняло передо мной события ночи и заставляло сжиматься, то в замешательстве, то от новых коротких вспышек похоти. У меня год не было секса. И целую жизнь не было мужчины. Этого мужчины. А я даже не знаю до сих пор, как его зовут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тыльная сторона

Меня выгнали. Привезли на вертолёте и скинули с мешком личных вещей, приказав никогда больше не возвращаться. Что я натворил? Предпочитаю об этом помалкивать. Отшельничество в горах было лучшим выходом из положения. Да, ужасно, но лучше, чем провести остаток своих дней за решёткой. Наследники, поскрипев зубами, выделили мне дом у крохотного озера. Тихое заброшенное место добровольного заточения, немногим лучше тюрьмы. Однако это самое сердце Швейцарии, и некоторые продали бы родину за само право находиться здесь. У меня же просто не оставалось выбора. 

До ближайшего селения всего пять километров на лыжах, но мне было строго приказано не покидать пределов долины. Я смирился и поселился в двухэтажном срубе, без коммуникаций, электричества... не говоря уж о телевидении или Интернете. Был один газовый баллон и погреб, который я наспех вырыл сам, пока в сентябре земля была ещё рыхлая. Я совершенно один... Ни пастухов, ни туристов, ни налоговой. Раз в месяц вертолёт обещал прилетать и сбрасывать новый запас газа и продовольствия. Но уже через неделю я понял, что сойду с ума от одиночества. Придумаю себе друзей, заговорю с кустарником. Каждый день я совершаю прогулки по еловому лесу, покрывающему склон ближайшей горы, обхожу озеро, в тщетной надежде отыскать хотя бы зверушку, принести в дом и приручить. Белки пугливо убегают от меня, для ежей у меня нет молока, только сушёные фрукты и консервы, а кроме них я больше никого не встретил.

Я шуршу листьями, ползаю в траве и мягкой рыжей пыли. Солнце встаёт и садится, освещая моё отчаянное лицо. Одинаково отчаянное, что утром, что вечером. Я не сплю ночью, прислушиваясь к шорохам за окном, я жду и надеюсь... услышать человеческие шаги или голос. Своего голоса я боюсь. Но отдельные мысли записываю. У меня четыре толстенные тетради, и я только начал марать первую.

Сначала я пытался экономить минеральную воду в бутылках, которые мне сбросили, потом попробовал воду из озера. Она оказалась на порядок вкуснее. Я просиживаю на берегу долгие часы, дышу чистейшим воздухом, смотрю в пронзительно синее небо... и стараюсь убедить себя забыть несчастье. Не было катастрофы. И прошлой жизни тоже не было. И мне не двадцать четыре года. Я заново родился. И взял новое имя. Я не верю в Бога. Забросил на дно озера распятие, которое долго носил на шее. Я буду поклоняться камню. Или ветру. Или Луне. Всему, что не отвернулось от меня. И, кто знает, может, они смилостивятся надо мной.

 

У меня не было календаря, я старался отмечать каждый прошедший день и не сбиваться со счета. Вертолёт прилетал три раза, набор продуктов немного менялся. Становился скуднее. Я не смел жаловаться и унывать. Скоро зима, здесь все засыплет снегом. Я делал запас дров на случай, если газ кончится раньше времени. Топора у меня не было, поэтому я без устали собирал сухие сучья и ветки. Делился своей печалью с лунной дорожкой на озёрной глади, сидел там почти каждый вечер или ночь. И, когда похолодало, провидение благосклонно ниспослало мне самый ценный подарок. 

В середине декабря с Альп прикатился лыжник. С оглушающим грохотом и треском. Я как раз бродил у подножия горы и не мог не заметить его пикирующий «полёт». Он с размаху влетел в подлесок, в комьях земли и снега, оттуда осталась торчать одна его нога с поломанной лыжей. Я припустился к нему что было силы, молясь, чтобы он был хотя бы жив. Остаться целым и невредимым после такого падения было невозможно, но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Всё хорошо. Только он немой. Или глухонемой. Я попытался заговорить с ним сначала по-английски, потом по-французски, но он стоял столбом. Даже не улыбнулся. Немецкого я почти не знал, говорить с ужасным акцентом постыдился. Махнул рукой и просто повёл его в дом. Взял свою тетрадь и написал большими печатными буквами: «Как тебя зовут? Я живу здесь один и не могу уйти. Будешь моим экономом? Я не люблю готовить».

Но он и на это ничего не ответил, ни кивком, ни другим жестом. Карандаш брать отказался. Неужели он не умеет писать? Через некоторое время до меня дошло, что он упал с горы, чуть не разбившись насмерть. Сломав лыжи и чудом не поломав ноги. И, скорее всего, у него посттравматический шок. А также возможны синяки, ссадины, переломы рёбер. Короче, всё что угодно. Я начал соображать быстрее. Аптечка у меня есть, но очень бедная. Антисептик, витамины, пара мазей, бинты да таблетки от головы и расстройств желудка. В случае перелома я ничем ему не помогу. И я не врач. Отбросив все эти мысли, я написал: «Я хочу тебя осмотреть. Ты можешь снять одежду?», но и на это не получил никакого ответа. Он стоял, как стоял, посреди комнаты и смотрел не мигая на керосиновую лампу. Тогда я плюнул и принялся за раздевание сам. Снял с него лыжную куртку, меховые штаны, тяжёлые ботинки. Под всем этим оказались ещё тонкие джинсы и лёгкая шёлковая рубашка... и через ткань хорошо заметен большой кровоподтёк, на животе, уходивший через весь левый бок на спину. Я ожидал на следующей стадии какого-то сопротивления, но опять — ничего. Расстегнул две пуговицы, поднял его безвольные руки и стащил рубашку через голову. Ахнул. Чёрный синячище размером с пол-Швейцарии, лопнувшие капилляры по всей площади. Похоже, он хорошенько приложился, пока летел кубарем, об валун или дерево.

Я забегал по всему дому, забыв, где газовый баллон, подогрел воду. Заставил его сесть, промыл ушибленное место и нанёс мазь толстым слоем. После этого выдохнул. Похоже, я за него очень боялся. Написал: «Ты голоден?», принёс стакан воды и банку равиоли. В его глазах впервые появилась осмысленность и интерес. Банку он оттолкнул, а воду выпил. Пошёл к газовой горелке, вернулся, будто что-то разыскивая. Я почти интуитивно показал ему мешок картошки, корзину овощей и макароны. Он сел чистить картошку. У меня что, правда будет эконом? Вот это новость.

Побежал к озеру, оставив двери настежь, на случай, если он забеспокоится и пойдёт за мной. Нужно всё обдумать. На какое-то время – по крайней мере, до следующего визита вертолёта — я не один. И заточение перестаёт быть заточением. И может быть, он придёт в себя и заговорит. Как же его зовут...

Он пришёл на берег с кастрюлькой дымящегося пюре. Где он взял молоко?! И тут я вспомнил про его огромный рюкзак. Пристёгнутый в двух местах, он не свалился с плеч и прибыл вместе с владельцем из-за Альп. Копаться в чужих вещах невежливо, но сейчас это просто необходимо. Вдруг у него есть телефон, ноутбук, флэшка с интернетом... Хотя стоп, зачем. Кому я буду звонить, с кем связываться. И что скажу? Мне не выйти отсюда. Уверен, что границы долины на замке и под зорким наблюдением. Вопрос в том, заметили «они» моего нежданного гостя или нет.

Я отложил пока осмотр его вещей. Мы поужинали. Он ел не спеша, а я — очень жадно. Давно не пробовал такой вкуснятины. Давно не ел ни с кем вдвоём. Даже в те времена, когда ещё был на свободе. Вдоволь напился ароматного чёрного чая: жестом фокусника он выудил откуда-то целую упаковку различных чаев и брикет молотого кофе. Потом он показал другие драгоценности: два клубка нейлоновой верёвки, сигареты, зажигалку, складной нож, бритвенный набор и компактно свёрнутый спальный мешок. Из провизии нашлись булочки, колбаса, сухой суп, пакетик пряностей, сливки, шоколадные конфеты... да много ещё чего. Даже фляжки со спиртным, каким — я пробовать не решился, опасаясь мгновенно опьянеть. Жестом он предложил мне покурить, но я давно бросил. И просто встал рядом с ним во дворе, подышать крепким дымом и покашлять. А ещё — рассматривал его украдкой. Развевающиеся на холодном ветру волосы, длинные и немного нечёсаные. Жирные следы мази на руках... Похоже, он трогал свой синяк. Второпях я накинул на него рубашку, но он ткнул мне её обратно в руки и курил полуобнажённый. Экстремал, бллин. Я попытался прикинуть, сколько ему лет. Должно быть, до тридцати... Физически он в великолепной форме, выносливое тело, пережившее такой удар при спуске с горы. Может, немного худой... Но я и сам изрядно исхудал, экономя свои харчи.

Он затоптал окурок и повернул голову, посмотрев мне прямо в глаза. Дурацкое ощущение, что прочитал мои мысли. Я пытаюсь отвлечься, но вместо этого думаю о том, что у него необычайно правильные черты и тонкие высокие скулы. Красивые... и чистая кожа, которую не успел обжечь высокогорный загар. Большие глаза, которыми он меня сверлит. Синие, как моё озеро в ясный день. Ёлки-палки... Я что, действительно об этом думаю?!

Я поспешил вернуться в дом. Мысли вертелись в плотном вихре, становясь всё бредовее. Как мне вообще могло подуматься, что он скрасит моё одиночество? Я же не могу с ним жить! Я изгнанник, пария, а он просто заблудился во время прогулки и попал ко мне нечаянно. Нужно срочно связаться с внешним миром, вернуть его в гостиницу, аэропорт... домой, в конце концов. Найти в его рюкзаке мобилку. У него не может не быть мобилки. И если батарея в ней скоро сядет, то подзарядить будет нечем. Я принялся шарить в карманах его меховых штанов, потом в карманах рюкзака. Нашёл кошелёк, сразу отложил, не желая, чтоб меня заподозрили в краже, но телефона не было. Оставалось основное отделение. Почувствовал, что он стоит за моей спиной. Нехотя перестал шарить, написал в тетради: «Надо позвонить. У тебя есть телефон?». Никакой реакции не получил. Однако когда захотел продолжить поиск, он несильно ударил меня по рукам и отобрал свой рюкзак. Я пожал плечами. Как ему угодно. Может, шок уже прошёл. И он даже заговорит со мной... завтра?

А сегодня уже смеркается. В декабре вообще рано смеркается. Я указал ему на свою кровать на втором этаже под скошенной крышей, потушил лампу и ушёл на берег. Небо чистое, а луна полная, серебрится в спокойной озёрной глади. Её ли мне благодарить за пришельца?

Я хотел просидеть как обычно — всю ночь. Но не смог. Зачерпнул ледяной воды и умылся, вздрагивая и отплёвываясь. Что меня потянуло обратно? Наверное, нежелание оставаться одному. Ни секунды больше, если можно выбрать дом и быть с кем-то. И если спасатели могут прилететь за ним уже утром. Конечно, при условии, что найдут мою секретную долину в горах.

Он спал, привалившись к наклонной стене и забыв укрыться одеялом. Почти не занимал места, широкая кровать всё равно что пуста. Я укутал его, но он раскрылся резким движением, не просыпаясь. Какой горячий тип. При нуле снаружи ему не холодно, а в доме — жарко. Но я-то мерзляк. Завернулся в одеяло и дрожал ещё полчаса после своего умывания... пока не решился придвинуться к нему. Согрелся практически мгновенно, сжав его за руку. Генератор переменного тепла... С этой глупостью в голове я и уснул.


	2. Интрига

Прошла неделя с появления гостя, а он так и не проронил ни слова. Готовил невероятные блюда, кремовые супы, салаты и соусы. Мою жалкую горелку сразу же отставил и сложил из камней во дворе небольшую печь. Я показал ему в погребе пшеничную и кукурузную муку, и он умудрился испечь хлеб. Потом небольшую пиццу. Не сдержавшись, я написал ему в тетради, что попал в рай. Реакции, как всегда, не получил. Не видел ни разу улыбки, как, впрочем, и других эмоций. Мазал его бок и спину, синяк понемногу бледнел... Дождавшись окончания процедуры, он вставал и уходил. Ни выражения благодарности, ничего. Но это вовсе не жалоба. По-своему он благодарил меня своими гастрономическими изысканиями. Не мешал прогулкам вокруг озера, помогал собирать хворост... а ночью растягивался на постели рядом и быстро засыпал. 

Я трогал его плечи, изредка — шею, испытывая нездоровое любопытство к мощному реактору внутри его тела. Иногда закрадывалась мысль, что у него лихорадка или какая-то другая болезнь, отсюда повышенная температура. Но я очень скоро убедился в обратном. Когда как-то раз поутру, возвращаясь из лесу с вязанкой дров, застал его купающимся в ледяном озере. Уронил и дрова, и челюсть. А когда он выбрался на берег, мокрый и голый, захотелось уронить челюсть повторно. Одно дело — прикасаться к нему робко в темноте, и совсем другое — увидеть, с чем посчастливилось оказаться в такой тесной близости. Я провожал его глазами до самого дома. Он выжимал волосы, с них текла вода на снег, он шёл босой по этому снегу, он, он... бог? Я вспомнил о Рождестве. Мои календарные подсчёты могут хромать, но двадцать четвёртое декабря примерно завтра. И если он об этом тоже знает, то, наверное, приготовит на обед что-то особенное.

В подсчётах я не ошибся, так как внепланово прилетел вертолёт, сбросил ящик с мясом, зеленью и сладостями на давно ставшем привычным красном парашюте с белым крестом. И пока я соображал, как сказать пилоту о пришельце, вертолёт уже скрылся за горным массивом. Мой «эконом» принялся готовить что-то похожее на маленькие рулетики с двойной начинкой, мясной и шоколадной. А я сидел с двояким ощущением внутри. В Бога я по-прежнему не верил, а лицемерить не хотелось. На шее у гостя креста не было, зато висел какой-то белый камень с дыркой... Кто знает, во что он верит. 

Мы сели за праздничную трапезу на закате. Помимо рулетов он приготовил холодные закуски, фаршированные овощи, запечённые грибы с сыром, маленькие, безумно вкусные сэндвичи с остатками мяса и каким-то соусом, а также шоколадное фондю с консервированными персиками. В тюрьме так точно не накормят... Ещё он разлил по стаканам спиртное из одной своей фляги. По-моему, это коньяк. Или виски? Я понюхал и поставил обратно. Не буду пить, боюсь быть пьяным. Сам не знаю почему, но боюсь. Он ел и пил, и был спокоен, как обычно. А я любовался его правильным лицом и волосами, которые собственноручно расчесал. Выдрал пару каштановых клочьев, не без этого... но теперь он безупречно красив. Странный, упавший мне на голову лыжник. Я залечил его синяк, но он почему-то не стремится подняться обратно на гору, с которой пришёл сюда. Может, после Рождества? Уйдёт послезавтра. Ведь завтра день подарков. Мой подарок не блещет дороговизной или оригинальностью, но... я починил его лыжи. И он действительно сможет вернуться домой. Как бы тяжело мне от этого ни было.

Я выпил чай и попробовал фондю. Десерт был таким же божественным, как и всё, что он готовил. Подвинул к нему свой нетронутый стакан с виски, но он покачал головой и указал на меня пальцем, потом на алкоголь. Потом снова на меня. Похоже, он настаивает. Ладно.

Опьянение не накатило, только странная эйфория. Захотелось побегать в сгущавшейся снаружи тьме, посмотреть на падающие звезды, загадать желание и, может быть, оно исполнится... В глазах «эконома» мне почудились искры, яркие, подвижные... как брызги синего огня. С трудом сообразил, что моя голова медленно клонится набок. А сам я валюсь на стол. Неужели я такой слабый? Я встал, чуть не упав со стула, и обвёл взглядом лестницу на второй этаж. Кажется, что идти до неё целую милю. Ну, кто кого... я или алкоголь?

Я дополз кое-как и фактически лёг на деревянные ступени. Мог ли он меня отравить? А зачем? И почему только сейчас? Или я просто не умею пить...

Я попытался ухватиться за перила, но рука соскользнула. В его руку. Он с силой дёрнул, поднимая меня, и рывком взвалил на плечо. Несёт наверх. Я пробормотал «спасибо», не особо заботясь о разборчивости и слышимости речи. Всё равно он не отвечает. Сбросил на кровать, но не ушёл. Стоит, нависнув тенью, будто ждёт чего-то. Должен ли я сейчас умереть, отравленный, а он — запротоколировать факт моей смерти? Я лениво начал стаскивать с себя одежду. Боролся с сонливостью и слабостью как мог. Растянулся на постели, а одеялом не укрылся. Не могу уже, отключаюсь...

* * *

Сознание вернулось глубокой ночью. Голова ясная, ничего не болит, только во рту сухость. Руки-ноги на месте, правой почкой тоже никто не поживился. Гость спит рядом, в его спокойном лице ни намёка на попытки меня убить накануне. Мне нельзя пить, вот и вся разгадка. А я тут навыдумывал.

Я перегнулся над его телом за кувшином с водой, второпях сделал несколько глотков, но не рассчитал свою жажду, и несколько холодных капель пролилось на его грудь и живот. Он шевельнулся, просыпаясь. Секунду я смотрел в его глаза. За секунду утопился в них, в который раз. Поставил кувшин на место. Наклонился, изнемогая от непонятного предвкушения... и слизал воду с его кожи. С груди, между сосков... потом обнял губами один сосок. Моё сознание раскалывалось, одновременно запрещая и допуская происходящее, ругая и одобряя, ужасаясь нелепости поступка и восхищаясь моей смелостью. Я не набросился на своего гостя, как дикий изголодавшийся зверь, но чувствовал себя именно так, на последней черте приличий и осторожности. Я целовал его, нервно, покрываясь испариной, ноги дрожали, по спине бегали мурашки, в паху всё содрогалось, то холодея, то наливаясь сильным жгучим жаром. Он лежал передо мной, не поддаваясь, но и не запрещая ничего. Я обхватил его сосок плотнее, обсасывая, почти кусая... придвинулся ближе, перекинул одну ногу через его торс, оседлал. Мне хотелось секса, мне безумно хотелось заняться с ним сексом, до задержек дыхания, обрывов пульса, едва сдерживаемого стона... он все же вырвался наружу. Я хорошо помнил, что в прошлой жизни был натуралом, и ни один мужчина меня не мог привлечь. Но ни один мужчина не был таким, как этот. Роскошное тело, горячее, тонкое, но мускулистое... и белоснежное. И роскошь молчания, в котором он так сильно соблазняет меня. Я прижался к нему весь, приник к тяжёлым губам, впился в них жадно и будто снова опьянел. Отклика всё ещё не было, он позволял себя целовать, как кукла, не более. Но я, распалённый, не хотел останавливаться. Раздел его, стянув вниз последнее, что было надето, обнажился сам, обнял его в страстном порыве, приподняв над постелью, крепко обвил ногами, вернулся к губам... всосался в них, горячие и сладкие, протолкнул в рот язык, поглощая его дыхание... и обморочно ощутил, как встаёт его член. Большой, длинный... больно упирается в мой. Я пальцем снял с головки тягучую, клейкую смазку, попробовал... у него на глазах. Облизал губы и наклонился снова его поцеловать. Теперь он отвечал мне, и его сильные руки поползли по моему телу, лаская взбудораженную кожу... мои дрожащие ноги... и попу, которую он крепко схватил. Я застонал, частично от страха, осознавая, что ни к чему не готов. Боюсь совокупления, боюсь, но в глазах у меня темнеет от возбуждения... при мысли, как он войдёт в меня. Причинит боль, поранит? Да, должно быть – да, но мои руки, требовательно обвивавшие его торс, замерли и ослабли в трепете неясного узнавания. Я... уже трогал его. Вкушал каждую клетку его плоти. Но как? Где? _Или когда?_

Откуда взялось чувство, что мы знакомились так или иначе уже раз двадцать? Встретились опять в очередном витке времён и эпох, сумасшедшем переплетении скучных миров. Скучных только с виду, ведомых опытным кукловодом и вершителем всех без исключения судеб. Нас столкнули снова, соткав умышленно такой сложный узор, моё преступление и изгнание, а его появление — тайна, пока ещё покрытая мраком. И снегом. Но наши тела давно притёрты друг к другу. С дьявольского изгиба его рта я считывал что-то такое, что заставляло меня верить, не усомнившись, верить и принимать это. Но знал бы он, о чём я сейчас думаю...

Оторвался от его губ и привстал, задыхаясь. Он массировал мне анус, спокойно, как опытный соблазнитель, постепенно погружая туда один палец. Я схватил его член, твёрдый, сухой и до отказа налитый кровью... вздрогнул в очередном приступе похоти и отпустил. Сколько бы раз мы это уже ни делали где-то в других местах, а сейчас для меня он – первый, повергающий в стыд, любопытство и остаточный страх. Я приоткрыл рот в нестерпимом ожидании, он потянул меня к себе и выгнул, придерживая за ягодицы. Его обжигающий член коснулся приоткрытого отверстия, дразня, но не проникая. Я облизал пересушенные губы и двинулся сам в нетерпении. Его руки удержали меня на месте. Подбородком он указал на пресловутый кувшин. Этого должно быть недостаточно, это же просто... Но я послушно плеснул на себя воды, она быстро стекла вниз, увлажнив его плоть — и он медленно опустил меня на свой длинный член. Я вскрикнул, проникновение было ожидаемо тугим и очень болезненным. На глаза навернулись слёзы, шлёпнулись на его грудь. И он неожиданно перевернул меня, укладывая плашмя на постель, его член выскользнул, задевая мои ягодицы, показался мне покрытым какой-то плёнкой, страшно скользким и мокрым... и тут же снова вонзился в анус, быстрее, увереннее... Жёстче. Я не успевал дышать и удивляться, он закрывал мне рот, душа новые вскрики, грубо прижимал к себе, выгибая вверх, удобнее подставляя под член. Я должен был закрыться от подобной грубости и расхотеть продолжения затеи, раскаяться в том, что вообще тронул своего подозрительного гостя. Но вместо этого я раскинул ноги в беззащитной позе и глянул на новоявленного любовника в голодном исступлении. Может, в последний раз мы занимались этим десять тысяч лет назад? Отсюда такое внезапное помешательство, стоило мне к нему слегка приложиться... и мне всё еще было мало острых ощущений. Я укусил его ладонь и выгнулся вверх, в отместку он втолкнулся в меня целиком и начал трахать... по-настоящему. Как будто до этого в игрушки играл и выжидал? Мысли снова вытряхивало из горящей головы, я хрипло стонал, вцепившись в его спину, пытался двигаться вместе с ним, двигал тазом, возможно, мешал, а не помогал... но хотел принять его при каждом толчке как можно глубже, полнее, дальше в себя. Кусал собственные губы, стонал громче, сжимал его слабеющими и немеющими ногами, извивался, требуя словно больше внимания, его предельной концентрации. Он — мой? Как же странно... но пусть странно, и пусть от этого мне все сильнее резало поясницу и хотелось вне себя заорать, чтоб всё прекратилось, я боялся остановить наше плотское безумие.

Он менял ритм, переворачивал меня снова, оказываясь то снизу, то сверху, я приходил в себя от тяжёлого дурмана самых разных мыслей, пожирал туманным взглядом его бледное лицо в капельках пота. Потом снова умирал, словно теряя сознание то от волнообразно накатывающей боли, то от наслаждения — кажется, их сложно было различить или отделить друг от друга. Мы занимались этим весь остаток ночи, почти без остановок. Он кончил в меня дважды, не издав ни звука... Только долгий вздох после. Я лежал под ним, отдыхая, какую-то минуту, он вытер с себя мою сперму, засунул мне же в рот, поцеловал, жадно и глубоко, взбив слюной в странный коктейль, сам отнял и проглотил. Я смотрел на него во все глаза. Я не предполагал, что он может быть таким страстным и распутным... Марафон продолжился. Я снова седлал его бедра, второе проникновение было не таким болезненным, но таким же стыдным и уносящим голову в ад. А он становился чуть мягче и внимательнее, ласкал мой член длинными пальцами, нарочно не помогая справиться с возбуждением, распаляя, заставляя стонать и взвиваться дугой в ожидании его резких толчков внутри, то сладких, то безвкусных... Он брал меня сзади, придавив к постели, и я откидывал голову на его плечо, путался в его чрезмерно длинных волосах, он убирал их, слипшиеся, целовал мой лоб, кусал за шею, я вскрикивал, но упрямо откидывался снова и снова...

На рассвете он уснул, утомлённый. Я лежал рядом, чуть касаясь его ног своими. Дрожал от чего-то, что напоминало озноб при болезни. Я тоже был выжат, но не так. Ещё я не мог опомниться. Растревоженное сознание гоняло передо мной события ночи и заставляло сжиматься, то в замешательстве, то от новых коротких вспышек похоти. У меня год не было секса. И целую жизнь не было мужчины. Этого мужчины. А я даже не знаю до сих пор, как его зовут.

«Вспомнить» его тело на ощупь — многовато для печали о безвременно утраченном, но не достаточно для настоящей радости узнавания. Потому что, если узнал только я... Хотя была же причина, по которой он в конце концов поддался?

Я поборол уныние и сонливую лень и спустился вниз, освежиться. Признался себе, что не хочу смывать с себя этот пот и сперму, но придётся. Даже если все случилось в первый и последний раз. И особенно — если я ошибся со своим «диагнозом». Налил в ванную подогретой воды, полежал. Боль утихла, она была незначительной. Не такой, какой её раздуло моё пульсировавшее в панике воображение. Правда, капли крови, ширившиеся в толще воды, не понравились. Я припомнил кое-что из своих скудных познаний в анатомии. В заднем проходе почти нет нервных окончаний, повреждения могут быть скрытыми и серьёзными... но я не чувствовал тревоги или беспокойства. Осталась приятная нега, сумбурные воспоминания... томление, почти тоска. Старый новый знакомый. Почему, когда я был на воле, мы не встретились? Почему он должен был найти меня взаперти? Ощутил ли он хоть половину того, что обрушилось на меня? Развяжу ли я ему язык? Попросив повторить этот секс...

Довольно. Я могу заснуть тут, разомлев и замечтавшись, если как можно скорее не вылезу. Надо обсушиться и вернуться на второй этаж.

Перед тем как снова лечь, я вспомнил о телефоне. Взгляд нечаянно упал на его рюкзак, сиротливо лежавший в углу комнаты. Призывно открытый. Какое искушение... А он как нельзя кстати крепко спит. Или сейчас, или никогда. Я пошарил рукой, нащупал что-то холодное и металлическое, обрадовался, дурак...

И вытянул из рюкзака пистолет.


	3. Драка

Полдень. Холодно и пасмурно. А на душе вообще гадко. Я сижу у озера, поджав под себя ноги. В дом не вернусь. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем он сам из него выйдет. Пистолет я, уходя, бросил на постель. Чтобы у него не было лишних вопросов. Это у меня теперь слишком много вопросов. Хорошо, если он ответит хотя бы на половину из них.

Полдень. В животе уже бурчит от голода. Я зачерпнул немного воды, выпил. Вздохнул, горько прокручивая в голове одно и то же. Как же больно... Лучше бы он никогда здесь не появился. Не растревожил меня. Не заставил мучиться.

Полдень. Я слышу его шаги. Незаметно сползаю ближе к воде. Страха больше не испытываю, только отчаяние. Опять накатило отчаяние.

— Меня наняли убить тебя, — спокойный низкий голос. Хриплый от сигарет, великолепно поставленный... У меня внутри всё обрывается. — Сообщили, где ты находишься. Провели короткий инструктаж и отпустили. Срока на выполнение задания дали одну неделю плюс ещё одна в буфер, под непредвиденные осложнения. Я получил аванс и приступил. Инсценировал несчастный случай в горах, банально повредив лыжные крепления. Для убедительности ещё покатался на чёрной трассе, чтобы устать и не следить за склоном. Перед контрольным выездом сходил на каток, упал на лёд и заработал неплохой ушиб. Остальное — дело техники и твоего сострадания. Я изучал твоё досье, узнал, что ты любишь вкусно покушать, плохо спишь, отличаешься обострённой реакцией и крайней подозрительностью. Прибыв сюда, я думал, что отлично подготовлен. Обживался, ждал удобного момента. Одна пуля для единственного выстрела — и я еду восвояси. Всё шло по плану. Но я совсем не учёл кое-что... чего просто не знал, — он замолчал и сел рядом. Протянул мне тарелку с сэндвичем. 

Я оттолкнул её и зло спросил:

— Почему не убил сразу? Почему не вчера? Почему не сегодня?!

— Я пытаюсь объяснить. Но мне трудно даётся это сейчас. Особенно сейчас, когда ты уже не будешь меня слушать.

— Я слушал! Неделю пытался добиться от тебя хоть слова! — из глаз предательски брызнули слёзы. Я с ненавистью вытер их и попытался броситься в воду. Он удержал меня своими проклятыми сильными руками. Я рыдал беззвучно и вырывался. Он держал очень крепко и продолжил говорить.

— Повторю, всё шло по плану. Я втёрся в доверие, твой несчастный глухонемой турист. Спал рядом, готовил, каждый день купался нагишом, но не придавал последнему значения, пока ты не увидел. Я и потом не понял. Даже за рождественским столом. Пропустил удобный момент для зачистки, когда ты внезапно опьянел. Точнее, кучу удобных моментов. Долго стоял с пистолетом, глядя, как ты лежишь не то во сне, не то в отключке. Но спящего не застрелил, это не в моих правилах. Оружие спрятал, а вот рюкзак закрыть забыл. Это был серьёзный промах, нарушение всех инструкций. Ты мог меня раскрыть. Однако случилось иное. Непредвиденное. Ксавьер, ты занялся со мной любовью.

— Имя! Какого хрена ты его знаешь?!

— Из досье. Прости. Там не было ни строчки о том, что ты интересуешься мужчинами. В противном случае я отказался бы от дела.

— Почему?

— Ты был со мной этой ночью. Ты знаешь ответ.

— Ничего я не знаю... — я скривился и снова потянулся в озеро. Он грубо пресёк все попытки и рванул меня к себе, вжимая в своё тело. Я застонал от переизбытка ощущений, и он разложил меня в пожухлой траве, целуя и слизывая слёзы с моих щёк. Я отбивался, но слабо... задыхаясь в остатках плача. Он засунул руку мне в штаны, выпрямил мой возбуждённый член, удобно уложив в свою ладонь. Медленно ласкал... Я натянулся как струна в его объятьях. И выкрикнул отчаянно: — Почему ты меня не убил?!

— Потому что мне плевать на задание. Запросы клиентов стоят ниже моих собственных и не пересекаются с ними, — он лизал мою шею, и я выгнул её для него. Закрыл глаза. Плакать от злости больше не хотелось. Теперь хотелось плакать от безысходности.

— Ты переспал со мной и встал на мою сторону? И всё? Тебе этого хватило?

— Я всё ещё объясняю, Ксавьер. Но ты не слушаешь. Ты можешь относиться ко мне как угодно. Но теперь ты со мной единое целое. Вспомни. Ночью. Ты соблазнял меня, но я не поддавался. Я не видел в тебе партнёра. Собственно, я не видел в тебе человека. Не чувствовал ничего. Ты был мишенью, картонным кругом с наклеенным рисунком. Я был киллером и смотрел только в центр мишени. Ты заставил меня отвлечься, вынудил сбросить железную оболочку и сдаться ощущениям. Вспомни, что было ещё вчера. На полигонах оперативной мимики меня научили быть роботом. Научили молчать, терпеть, ни на что не реагировать. Только дышать и выполнять приказ. Причём первое необязательно. Ты — живой и ранимый, непритворный и настоящий двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Здесь протекает твоя жизнь в вынужденном заключении. Ты всё потерял, тебе не перед кем и незачем играть в какую-то игру. Я же выполнял работу. В маске без прорезей, в броне без швов. Палач, только без топора. Глухой и неумолимый. Ты бился о мою невидимую броню, ты знаешь, что она непробиваема.

— Так что, черт возьми, изменилось? Что я такого сделал? Ты начал разговаривать, убеждать меня в безобидности своих намерений... или я что-то неправильно понял? Почему твоя пуля уже не хочет застрять в моём виске?

— Извини. Я понял, что не могу это объяснить. Мне не хватает...

— Мозгов? — я насмешливо провёл пальцем по его губам. Лежал под ним, крепко обвив ногами его бедра. Он нависал сверху, обнимая меня за плечи, и я перекинул его длинные волосы на одну сторону, чтоб не мешали смотреть. Пожирать его глазами. Что он сказал? Мы едины? Да, похоже на то. Если меня не беспокоит ни заказное убийство, ни завтрашний день, ни следующий миг. До тех пор, пока я в кольце его рук. И моё тело в самом деле создано быть обхваченным его руками. Все полубезумные ночные страсти и догадки вернулись ко мне, клейким комом в желудок, ударив одновременно радостью и страхом. Радостью — понятной, а страхом — потерять то немногое, что я успел заполучить. Если он почувствовал всё то же самое... и если он — мой. Поэтому и объяснить ни черта не смог. Переметнулся в мой лагерь вопреки доводам разума и законам логики. Всё сходится. Почти. — Твои хозяева... они следят за нами?

Он отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет хозяев. Я одиночка. Есть только наводчик, который работает посредником между мной и клиентами, ведёт переговоры... словом, делает всё, чтоб я с ними не встречался. Но он не следит. В противном случае мы оба лежали бы тут рядком, с вывернутыми кишками. Заказчик ждёт моего возвращения в штаб или рапорта. Я ни разу не проваливал задание, так что, пожалуй, он ждёт только меня. Я предоставлю ему труп. Попозже.

— Чей труп? Мой?

— Хватит, перестань. Я хочу тебя. И я хочу быть нежным... — он водил губами по моей щеке, в лёгком прикосновении-поцелуе. Склонился к уху и выдохнул продолжение: — Как ангел.

— Забавно. От трупов метнуться к романтике. Киллер, у тебя ужасное чувство юмора.

— Я не шутил. Это моё имя.

Я удивлённо открыл рот, и он немедленно завладел им. Ласкал языком, усиливая томление и желание снова заняться с ним сексом. Но я же не понял.

— Ангел?

— Скажешь снова, и я тебя укушу.

— Ангел! — я счастливо засмеялся. Он кусал меня за шею, в уже искусанные места, размножая засосы и пятна подкожных кровоизлияний. Мне нравится всё равно, его несдержанность и нежный садизм. Если он таков на самом деле... полная противоположность его самоконтролю на работе.

— Смейся, смейся. Но не смей взболтнуть. Моё имя известно троим, ты — один из них.

— Хорошо, — я капризно толкнул его в грудь. — Но что же теперь?

— Ты должен поесть. Я знаю, ты голоден. А потом мы сядем и поговорим. Пойдём в дом, — он нашел в траве тарелку. — Сэндвич тоже захвати, я же для тебя его делал.

Поймал необыкновенный кайф, возвращаясь с ним под руку. Так вообще бывает? Идти с мужчиной и испытывать к нему... всякое. Ещё можно обнять и непристойно прижаться. Ощутить смущение. Или его эрекцию. Или и то, и другое. И я не знаю, как вести себя с непривычки. Появилась неуклюжесть, какой-то глупый страх. И остатки подозрений. Я верю своим чувствам и хочу верить его синим глазам. Но всё же в его рюкзаке лежит пистолет. И, кто знает, что-нибудь ещё. Не менее опасное. И мне неизвестны окончания других историй о нас. Не покоился ли я по сценарию коварных богов на дне озера с простреленной башкой?

Я доедал грибы и рулеты, не переставая думать, и рассеяно запивал всё чаем. Сидел на его коленях, осторожно удерживаемый под талией. Он снова спокоен, как удав. Очень горячий удав.

— Ты специально учился кашеварить перед приездом? Чтоб свести меня с ума?

— Кое-какие навыки были с предыдущих заданий и одиночных вылазок в безлюдные места. Но я тоже не люблю готовить, по большому счёту. Поэтому теперь, когда миссия провалена, не жди от меня особых кулинарных шедевров. Максимум — сырая пицца и пережаренный картофель, — он рассмеялся... чудесным, обволакивающим грудным смехом. Я сомлел, немного обиженный, что он лишал меня своих эмоций целую неделю. — Шутка. Нравится смотреть, как ты уплетаешь за обе щеки... — он помедлил, будто собирался ещё что-то добавить. Но не добавил. Я вытер рот и повернулся, обвив его за шею.

— Я готов говорить. Тема серьёзная, так что — начинай.

— Я инсценирую твоё убийство. Тебе придётся полностью мне довериться. Потом я уйду, а ты должен будешь захорониться в домике. Никаких вылазок к озеру, не жги свет, не высовывайся из окон и не топай слишком громко. Я постараюсь вернуться за тобой так быстро, как только смогу. Вертолёт в связи с твоей «смертью» больше не будет прилетать, поэтому распредели еду по минимуму на каждый день, — он с грустью обнял мои щеки. — Ты и так худой, как щепка. И заставляешь меня волноваться.

— Да, будет глупо, если ты вернёшься, а я тут помер с голоду, — я хотел развеселить его, но добился только нахмуренных бровей. — Твои лыжи заново сколочены и склеены, возвращаться можно хоть сегодня.

— Я знаю. Я слышал, как ты пыхтел три дня подряд, усердно чиня эти деревяшки. Ксавьер, за мной отправлен вертолёт. Он прибудет сегодня вечером. У нас есть совсем немного времени на подготовку, — он поднялся, аккуратно ссадив меня на соседний стул. — И ещё одно. Имена Франсуа и Якоби Дюпонты тебе о чём-то говорят?

Я непроизвольно скрипнул зубами.

— Да. Это наследники... моего состояния. По их распоряжению я заброшен в эту дыру.

— Они тебя заказали. Франсуа связался с наводчиком, а тот — со мной. Договорились об условиях. Якоби приходила на встречу и отдавала моему человеку гонорар. Ксавьер?

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Им было мало спрятать меня. Решили устранить совсем. Но я не понимаю. Я же больше не претендую ни на какие деньги, я подписал отказ.

— Ксавьер...

— Ну что?!

— Расскажи мне. Какое преступление ты совершил?

— Я не желаю врать. А значит, ничего не скажу. Извини.

— В досье написано, что ты работал программистом. Это кибер-преступление?

— Не расспрашивай меня. Если однажды всё-таки хочешь услышать ответ. Я запомнил... твои глаза в момент вопроса. Твою жажду и любопытство. Я обязательно отвечу. Но не сегодня.

Я говорил и пугался. Что установившаяся между нами связь сейчас разрушится. Я доверил ему своё тело, но доверять информацию из своего мозга пока не готов. Прошло мало времени. На одной чаше весов у меня его пистолет, на второй — его взгляд и его руки. На какой из чаш притаилась ложь, я не знаю. Я закрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать о том, что он сейчас уйдёт. Больше не проронит ни слова. Или не улыбнётся. Или...

Он поднял мою голову за подбородок и крепко поцеловал.

— Пойдём наверх. Я хочу провести с тобой последние часы перед возвращением.

— Зачем? Там только кровать... Секс? Разве это разумно?

— Дурачок. Нет, не секс. Я хочу, чтоб ты лёг и расслабился. Прекратил столько думать... Все эти мысли омрачают твоё лицо. Делают его несчастным и ещё более худым. Я хочу разгладить твой лоб. И разомкнуть угрюмо сжатые губы. Я знаю, что ты не веришь мне, но иначе быть не могло. Я убийца. Но я не твой убийца.

Я молчал, поднимаясь по лестнице. Пришли. Он начал раздеваться, а я — тайком глотать слюну. Мысли утекают в другое, восторженное русло. Вьются вокруг тонкого мощного торса, у него силуэт сладострастного божества или титана... но не человека. Не бывает таких идеально ровных линий. Интересно, он сам-то в курсе своей красоты? Непохоже, чтобы его это заботило.

— Эндж, — я вольно обратился с именем и обвил его гладкие плечи. — Ты представляешь себе хоть что-нибудь? Если я выйду из заключения. Что я буду делать? Скрываться, бросаться в бега? Подделывать документы и внешность? Жить на чужбине под чужой фамилией? Скитаться, не зная покоя? Может, стоит меня убить... избавив от новых злоключений.

Он легонько толкнул меня в постель, упал сам и прижался, запустив руки под мою рубашку.

— Я прошу тебя — не думай. Там, на свободе, по-другому дышится. И по-другому думается. Ты очень долго сидел тут один. Я корю себя за то, что не пришёл раньше. Они делают из тебя психопата. Пессимиста и конченого человека. Ломают волю и желание сопротивляться. Но они не преуспели, — он говорил шёпотом. Медленно гладил по волосам, потом перешёл на мою спину и ниже. — Я разберусь со всем. Я помогу тебе. Я хочу тебя. Я нашёл тебя, и ты достанешься мне. А теперь спи. Выброси всё из головы.

Я повернулся на бок, лицом к нему. Он безмятежен, серьёзен... и, конечно же, спокоен. Глубину его спокойствия я хотел бы измерить. Похоже, оно бездонное. Я протянул руки, и он с готовностью сжал их. Опять захотелось плакать. Моя психика действительно расшатана. Если бы можно было не отпустить его обратно... Я чуть не сказал это вслух. Но только вздохнул и подставил губы под ещё один поцелуй.


	4. Вершина

Я проснулся на закате, с жуткой головной болью. Кое-как привёл в порядок торчащие во все стороны волосы и побрёл искать киллера. Нашёл внизу, он разводил на водяной бане что-то вонючее, рядом лежал небольшой кожаный футляр. Я сначала не понял, откуда он взялся, потом заметил болтающийся на шее Ангела фотоаппарат. Новенький блестящий Nikon.

— Ты всё это привёз с собой? Как ты знал, что оно пригодится?

— Я не знал. Всегда есть запасной план. Доказательство убийства — обязательный атрибут, а остальное — импровизация. Кажется, готово. Ложись на пол.

— Что?

— Если хочешь быть убиенным на снегу, иди во двор, но я предпочитаю дом. Ложись.

Я послушался. Он начал укладывать мои ноги в какую-то ему одному известную позицию, а руки разводить в стороны. Я не удержался и начал довольно глупо хихикать, представляя, как всё это выглядит со стороны. В моменты, когда он низко наклонялся, поправляя то наклон головы, то задранный подбородок, я разглядывал его сосредоточенное лицо. Глаза, держащие меня под гипнозом. Безукоризненная форма губ. Я пытался их ловить, он уклонялся и снова поправлял мне подбородок. И терпел дурацкие шуточки.

— Андж... а покойники часто шевелятся? Лезут целоваться, пристают с нескромными вопросами? Мешают фотографировать? Что ты там варил? Небольшая лужа огня и серы, заранее, чтоб не радовался? А отпевать меня будут? Или просто бросят в погреб? Что это? Краска? А почему такая вонючая? О, ты залепишь мне пасть, наконец-то.

Он ни на что не отвечал. Зачерпнул горячую серую жижу, подождал, пока стечёт, и намазал мне рот, сделав губы сухими и мертвенными. Потом немножко нанёс на щёки и лоб, заострил нос. Капнул какой-то пахучей эссенции, и смесь стала голубой. Спичкой он нарисовал, точнее, навёл резкость на мои вены — в районе локтевых впадин и шеи. Последним штрихом стала кровь, которую он взял из моего пальца, смешал с горстью земли до густого, почти чёрного оттенка и жирным слоем нанёс мне на висок. Ровное круглое пятно. Издалека не отличить от пулевого отверстия. Струйку черноватой крови он нарисовал ещё на ухе и продолжил праздник смерти на полу. После этого мне уже строго было приказано не двигаться и пошире раскрыть глаза. Остатками смеси он разукрасил мои ладони и все торчащие из-под одежды части тела, сделав мою естественную бледность сероватой. Думаю, что теперь я первоклассный покойник. Лежащие в ящиках морга молодчики завидовали мне и плакали.

Киллер отошёл на два метра, примерился с фотоаппаратом, зажёг лампу, примерился снова, погасил лампу... Я мужественно выдержал ослепление вспышкой. Он сделал три снимка, помедлил и щёлкнул «труп» ещё раз. Я не дышал, хотя побаивался потерять сознание от тошнотворного запаха красок. Приключение увлекательное, но всё же я немного пессимист.

— А если твой обман вскроется?

Он помог мне встать, смочил полотенце в тёплой воде и начал снимать весь «макияж».

— Ты дважды похоронен заживо. Принудительной ссылкой в эту долину три месяца назад. И мной, только что. Ты боишься умереть в третий раз?

— У меня есть что терять. То есть появилось. Недавно.

— Что? — он выжал полотенце и протёр мою кожу ещё раз, насухо.

— Кто, а не что. Ты. Если ты позволишь мне это так называть, — я оробел, безумно стесняясь своих чувств. Мы не сказали друг другу ни слова, ну... такого слова. Должен ли я был сказать что-то первым? Или это принято только в отношениях с девушками, требующих романтичности и обязательных признаний? Или я себе лишнего выдумал, как всегда. Был просто секс. Ничего, кроме секса...

Он без труда прочитал в моих глазах боль и непонимание. Бросил полотенце.

— Вот моя рука, Ксавьер. И моё слово. Я не назвал тебе срок возвращения, потому что я сам его не знаю. Если я приду и не найду тебя, — неожиданно он подсадил меня на себя и крепко удержал на весу за задницу, — я обыщу каждый угол, нору и сугроб и всё равно найду. В сумке завалялось немного шоколада. Съешь его, когда совсем невмоготу станет. Мне пора.

Он оставил всё. И меховую одежду, и мелочи, предметы обихода, весь рюкзак, короче. Пристегнул кобуру с пистолетом к бедру, сунул фотоаппарат в футляр и ушёл встречать вертолёт. Босиком. Я боязливо косился в окно одним глазом, прикрывшись грязным полотенцем, чтоб не отсвечивать. Ничего не было видно, только снег и его фигура, казавшаяся чёрной от длинных распущенных волос. Зато потом одновременно возник шум вращающихся винтов и верёвочная лестница, он встал на неё одной ногой, и его быстро втащили наверх. И всё.

В доме невыносимо пусто и тихо. Каждый вдох и выдох является частью ожидания, о котором я не думаю, но оно думает обо мне. Подстерегает меня на каждом шагу. Я возненавидел единственные часы, висящие на стене. Но не могу их разбить, иначе совсем останусь вне времени. Я пытаюсь не ходить из угла в угол, не пересчитывать резервуары с водой, я и так знаю, что её в обрез (дней на двадцать — это по самым оптимистичным подсчётам; потом придётся нарушить обещание не подходить к озеру), не трогать поминутно его вещи, не стенать и не сходить с ума. Я давлюсь консервами и смотрю на его печь, осиротевшую во дворе. Я уже не вижу её, потому что спустилась ночь, а я всё не иду на второй этаж, потому что там кровать. А он на ней спал. И я не хочу обнимать подушку. Но если не лечь, ожидание удлинится ещё больше. Нужно уснуть, любым способом. 

Я обессилел в борьбе с собой, ворочаясь без сна, считал барашков, вспоминал стишки, рисовал на простыне невидимые узоры... и с ужасом осознал, что это только первая ночь в череде неизвестных ночей. Сколько их будет. Пять? Или пятьдесят пять? Я закусил губу, отчаянно твердя, что он бы не хотел... чтоб я так нервничал и изводил себя.

Я смог отвлечься. Подумал о том, как обалденно он выглядит. А я унылая лохматая моль, кожа и кости, запущенный образчик, съеденный диетой и отчаянием. Я должен это исправить. Я должен выспаться, ради него. И может быть, круги под глазами немного побледнеют.

Так начался режим. Насильный и строгий, он всё равно изматывал меньше, чем лениво капающие в никуда секунды. Я не вставал с кровати раньше полудня, дремал или просто лежал, упрямо приучая организм. Ел какую-нибудь безвкусную гадость, отжимался и подтягивался, осмеливался быстро прошмыгнуть во двор, набрать ведро снега, потерять половину по дороге обратно, а вторую половину отогреть в воду и умыться. Благо падал новый снег и скрывал мои следы, а бежал я нагишом, чтоб сливаться с ландшафтом. Бодрости потом хватало на весь остаток дня. Я экономил газ, тушил кастрюлю овощей и ел их понемногу. Иногда я даже забывал о тоске, усердно нагружая ноющие мышцы, утомлённо растягивался на полу и спал, крепче, чем в постели. Ангел всё равно напоминал о себе мимолётными сновидениями, я просыпался от них взмокший и несчастный, с сухими следами соли на щеках, с остервенением занимался спортом, с новой силой, с упрямством, с озлоблением на весь мир. Я не винил кого-то конкретно в несправедливости. Просто хотел убить всех без разбору.

Я не считал дни, но неделя проходила одна за другой, зимние ночи стали понемногу укорачиваться, а запасы еды — неумолимо таять. Призрак голодной смерти казался мне невероятно циничной насмешкой. Чудовищем, которое попирает и сводит на нет все мои старания во что бы то ни стало дождаться спасения. Когда январь был на исходе, я доел последний кусок вяленого мяса из погреба и догрыз последнюю засохшую морковь. Осталась вода. И плитка шоколада, спрятанная в матрасе. Я нашёл её, а из-под кровати вытащил его лыжи и лыжные палки. У меня есть только один шанс выжить — если на свой страх и риск я покину злосчастный дом у озера и одолею горный перевал. А там будь что будет.

Лыжный костюм мне был великоват, длинные штанины пришлось подвернуть. Чтоб не болтаться в ботинках, надел двое носков. Я похож на чучело, но очень решительное и готовое на всё чучело. Сложил в рюкзак самое ценное, что у меня было, откусил от шоколадной плитки кусок и двинулся к лесу у подножия горы. 

Первые сто метров пройдены, а меня не хватились. Дом сиротливо чернел, будто укоряя меня в бегстве, но я оглянулся на него лишь раз. Заставлял себя не вертеть головой, пугливо озираясь по сторонам. Вокруг по-прежнему ни души, единственный шум производил я, и я же единолично нарушал однообразный хвойно-белый пейзаж. Я пытался не спешить и не нагнетать свои угрюмые мысли, но лесная тропа вывела довольно быстро на подъем. А потом в тишине раздался самый кошмарный звук — сухой деревянный треск, от которого я потерял равновесия, упав в рыхлый снег. Лыжи сломались, согнувшись по латаным швам, не выдержав и четверти пути. Проклятая долина с озером не отпускают меня. Пытаясь вскарабкаться без лыж, только с помощью палок, я скатился с крутого склона, снежная пыль засыпала глаза, забилась в рот и в ноздри. Кашляя и отплёвываясь, я ухнул в сугроб, и с ужасом услышал какой-то хлопок, похожий на запуск фейерверка, а за ним — звук пострашнее предыдущего. Шум надвигающейся лавины. Нет, только не это, я не мог так сильно растревожить гору, я не кричал, не звал на помощь, я...

Отчаянно забарахтался руками и ногами, выбираясь из сугроба. Треск сползающего снега, неумолимо приближающийся. Разрывающий уши звон, последний, самый последний отчаянный вдох. И бесполезный рывок вперёд, в тяжёлую накрывающую с головой белую массу.


	5. Fin

Полагаю, что я умер. Внизу я вижу снег, слева и справа — тоже снег, а сверху — свинцовое небо. Моё тело покоится где-то в этом бескрайнем снегу, я его не чувствую, и сам я... наверное, ничто. Во всяком случае, нет ни голода, ни боли, ни слабости. Только лёгкость. И печаль.

На горизонте появился вертолёт. Жаль, я не дождался совсем немного. Меня поднимает и уносит вместе с потоком воздуха. Не остаётся ни сожаления, ни раскаяния, ничего. Наблюдаю сверху в полупрозрачной мгле, как ты бежишь к дому, распахиваешь дверь, исчезаешь внутри... и скоро вновь появляешься. Бежишь дальше, по свежим следам. Но и их скоро заметёт снег. А меня уносит всё выше и выше. И мгла сгущается, закрывая землю. Уже не видно ни долины, ни озера. Я не успел рассказать тебе то, что теперь забываю. Всё стирается, я сам будто стираюсь. Распадаюсь в мягкую серебристую пыль. Вижу её сверкающие частички. Нет, это не серебро, это лёд, острые крошащиеся кристаллики. Они тают. Они солёные. Ты плачешь... Ты плачешь?

Ты нашёл меня. Всё, что осталось от меня. Наверное. Я угадываю, смутно слыша издалека стук твоего сердца. Оно так бьётся, так сильно, так жарко, так быстро. Ты целуешь меня, в мёртвые губы, ты молчишь, но зовёшь меня, зовёшь, так страстно, так неистово... Так, как бьётся твоё сердце. Я хочу обнять его в твоей груди, но не могу, как же далеко меня отнесло, Ангел. Я затоплен твоей горечью, я разбит, рассеян ещё больше, и я ухожу, забирая с собой стук твоего сердца. Там, куда я ухожу, ты не придёшь за мной. И этот стук, эти глухие тяжёлые удары — единственное, что не исчезает и не стирается.

Найди мою тетрадь и вскрой ответ на свой вопрос. Я написал тебе, одному лишь тебе... о том, что совершил.


	6. Fin. Quispiam mutatum

Я фаталист. С того света не возвращаются. И со дна колоссальной снежной могилы – тоже. В своём неверии я потерял Бога и готовился ко встрече с небытием. Поэтому заворочаться на пружинящей поверхности было как минимум странно. Голова трещала, но терпимо, в горле застоялась горечь, тошнило... а после того, как я шевельнулся, в левую руку стрельнула резкая боль, так, что в глазах заплавали цветные пятна. Кстати, о глазах. Я не могу их открыть, полголовы накрыто чем-то, сами веки опухли и отяжелели. Я зашевелился снова, но повернуться не смог. Ног совсем не чувствую. Неужели их нет?!

Захотелось закричать, позвать на помощь, услышать кого-нибудь в ответ, найтись, в конце концов, я не могу понять, где я... Но получился только тихий невнятный стон. Рука продолжала болеть, но я сгибал и разгибал пальцы, убеждаясь, что не сплю. Что со мной? Я инвалид? Калека, который больше не будет ходить? Это больница вообще или деревянный ящик, на шесть футов зарытый в землю? От обилия вопросов трещала голова, и кровь разогналась, застучав в висках. Я попытался сказать себе что-то хотя бы шёпотом. Болевшая рука вдруг оказалась сжатой между двух горячих ладоней.

— Мария, вы уснули на посту? Он очнулся. Снимите скорей повязку.

— Но доктор сказал...

— Доктор только предполагал. Прогноз выхода из комы поставила машина. Освободите его сейчас же, ему нужен я.

Я залился слезами, впитав в себя, как губка, его командный голос. Недовольная медсестра, снимая бинты, заметила это и поспешно ретировалась. Я разлеплял измученные веки долго, их жгло и щипало, и сначала я ничего не видел, свет больничных ламп неприятно слепил. Ангел выключил их и вернулся, снова обняв мою руку с двух сторон. Я заморгал, привыкая к полутьме, попытался повернуть голову, но он уже склонился надо мной, чтоб я не мучился и сразу встретился с его глазами.

— Киллер, — свой шёпот я и сам бы не услышал. Он кивнул, затем оглянулся на зелёное больничное покрывало, прятавшее от меня моё же собственное тело.

— Не бойся, ты в гипсе. Двойной перелом бедра, но всё срастётся, я видел рентген. Они обещали мне. Впрочем, у них не было выбора, — он выдал мне тонкую ядовитую улыбку. Я задрожал, подумав, какими методами он выбил из врачей повышенное внимание и комфорт для меня. — Я привёз новые документы, ты записан как пациент Ксавьер Ван Руиж. Ты голландец. Катался на лыжах в Церматте, упал с подъёмника, был найден группой спасателей и доставлен в Сьон. Я твой кузен Юрген Ван Дер Ваальт. Персонал госпиталя думает, что мы любовники, несмотря на родство, так как я сижу в твоей палате четвёртый день подряд и отказываюсь уезжать на ночь в гостиницу. Новостей с тебя пока хватит. Я принесу поесть.

— Почему я был в коме? — я покашлял, но голоса всё равно что нет.

— Ты очень ударился головой во время падения. Подлетая на вертолёте, я увидел схождение лавины. Сразу подумал... — он замер, схватившись за полукруглую спинку моей койки, — что ты там. Покинул дом, ослушался меня. Слежка велась на самом деле, на вершине горы хлопнул динамитный снаряд и привёл снег в движение. В тот же момент на мой телефон поступил звонок. Я выбросил его и занялся тобой.

— Значит, я не дождался чуть-чуть?

— Забудь теперь об этом, — он исчез за мутной стеклянной дверью. Вернулся со стаканом вишнёвого сока, луковым супом-пюре и тёплым омлетом.

— Нет, не стоит. Только не лук! Меня тошнит, Энджи...

Он не слушал. То есть... суп заменил на рисовый и терпеливо запихивал в меня всю еду. Она была вкусной и явно не из больничного буфета. Я ел медленно и неохотно, малюсенькими ложечками, по-прежнему одолеваемый тошнотой, зато сок выцедил жадно и попросил ещё, только чуть разбавленный водой. Головокружение не отступало, но тело болело чуть меньше, хотя и казалось пустой обёрткой от старого меня.

— Не могу больше, — я отодвинулся от больничного столика так далеко, как смог. Прошло полчаса, съеденное просилось наружу, но я лёг как можно удобнее и замер, сложив руки на животе. Ангел молча кивнул, унёс остатки омлета и сделал мне какой-то укол, возможно, витаминный. Потом долго целовал, встав на колени у кровати. За указанным занятием его застала медсестра. Я порозовел от смущения.

— Мария, вы можете идти. Я сам обслужу пациента.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — поев, я заговорил увереннее.

— В туалет помогу сходить, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Наслаждайся.

* * *

Я пошёл на поправку. Из реанимации перевёлся в обычную палату, кроме меня там лежала пожилая женщина, она почти всё время спала и не обращала на нас внимания. Ангел находился рядом круглые сутки, но ничего не рассказывал, уклоняясь от расспросов и ссылаясь на моё состояние. Читал вслух книги, газеты и журналы, от телевидения меня тошнило, вместо этого киллер выносил меня в больничный сад, в феврале там ничего не росло, но я дышал воздухом и радовался, что понемногу начинаю двигаться. Мы незаметно стали излюбленной парой для всех санитаров и уборщиков. На нас глазели. Нам завидовали. Ангел оплачивал мои лекарства и уколы с платиновой карты и в сотый раз бережно нёс на прогулку. Я снова задавал вопросы. Он снова откладывал признания на потом. Обнимал под одеждой, непристойно прижимая, я молча упивался его горячим пульсом. Я хочу его, но тело всё ещё как неродное, слишком деревянное.

Гипс сняли через полтора месяца и дали добро на выписку. В нормальном весе я так и не восстановился, но кузен Юрген шепнул, что и без того соблазнён болезненным видом близкого родственника и готов к кровосмешению.

— Мы едем в отель?

— Нет, в аэропорт. Мы возвращаемся домой, Кси.

— Куда?!

— В Нидерланды, естественно. Я живу в Гааге. И ты тоже.

— Ты расскажешь мне, наконец, всё?

— Да. Я без зазрения совести транжирю твоё наследство. Двадцать миллионов евро переведены на мои швейцарские счета, ещё сто двадцать лежат на твоих, нетронутые. Франсуа Дюпонт покончил с собой, его сестра Якоби под стражей и ожидает суда в июле текущего года. Ей предъявлено обвинение в обманном присвоении денежных средств особо крупных размеров. Все деньги возвращены владельцу, то есть — тебе. Тот факт, что ты больше не Санктери, а Ван Руиж, исполнительный орган не интересует. Там работает мой приятель и старый должник.

— А дальше? — я подпрыгнул в нетерпении. Мы ехали в такси-лимузине. — Как ты добился этого? Ты встречался с Дюпонтами? Что ты им сказал?

— Ничего я им не говорил. Отдал наводчику фотографии с места твоего убийства. Спросил, где живут заказчики. Оказалось – в занюханной французской провинции. Переоделся шлюхой и поехал в Нант. Франсуа оказался геем и педофилом, переодевание было излишним. Он вскрыл себе вены, сидя в горячей ванне. Я даже практически не помогал, ему самому страшно понравилось. Сестрица опоздала на вечеринку всего на полчаса. Психологическое давление и шок стали для неё ужасным испытанием. Я заставил её взобраться на карниз и поглядеть на улицу внизу. Ей почему-то захотелось жить, она согласилась на тюрьму. Плакала и просила пощады. Я вспоминал твои худющие запястья с торчащими косточками и резал её лоснящееся от жира лицо. К утру Якоби была готова идти куда угодно и говорить, что прикажут. То единственное, чего я не смог добиться от неё, касается твоего преступления. Я заинтригован до крайности. Она испуганно косилась в сторону и бормотала, что это выше её понимания. Дальше всё затянулось из-за долгих слушаний, переноса судебных заседаний и тотальной слежки. Я потратил весь январь, вынюхивая, кто к тебе приставлен. Наблюдает, охраняет, стережёт «границу» на замке, как бессонный Цербер. Я связывался с Интерполом, но мне ничего не смогли накопать. Это похоже на маниакальность тайной религиозной секты, помноженную на чисто военное мастерство и агрессию. Дюпонты, легкомысленно купив твоё убийство, невольно оказали услугу, прорвав их тотальную оборону. Иначе я бы тебя не вытащил. Я и так тебя поздно вытащил, припомнив скудные запасы и погреб. Я подставлял нас под удар, вернувшись в воздушную зону над долиной, так как не знал, поверили они в твою смерть или нет. Как оказалось — не поверили.

— Но теперь-то всё кончено?

— Нет. Я говорил о звонке. Я не ответил им тогда, выбросив телефонный аппарат в снег. Они всё поняли, но не посмели врываться в больницу. Ожидали, что ты всё равно умрёшь, если не в горах, то здесь. Теперь, когда ты выжил, они могут оказаться на соседних креслах в самолёте. Я не хочу просить об откровенности. Но если ты доверишь мне эту тайну, может быть, я пойму, от чего должен защитить тебя.

Я поглядел на свои слабые ноги, которые следовало укрепить прогулками на велосипеде и спортивной ходьбой. Перевёл взгляд на его красивое лицо, туго перехваченные резинкой волосы, белый камень с дыркой, неизменно болтающийся на шее... и тихо уткнулся в его грудь.

— Боюсь. Очень. Узнав о преступлении, ты не сможешь находиться со мной рядом, как раньше. Ангел, я боюсь.

— Просто скажи три слова. Четыре, пять или столько, сколько понадобится. Это будут обычные слова. За ними ничего не встанет, не возникнет никакой силы и влияния.

— В последние дни перед попыткой бегства я описывал тебе это от начала до конца в одной из своих тетрадей. Жаль, что ты не нашёл её в домике. Ты мог прочесть и... Ладно, уже плевать. Просто слушай. Мой отец возглавлял секретное военное ведомство. Подразделение армии, если тебе так больше нравится. Ещё он был болен. Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, фетишизм, навязчивые идеи геноцида и однополярности мира, возрождение доктрины Трумэна, неонацизм... и сатанизм в некотором роде. Я родился светловолосым и очень белокожим, в угоду его безумных планов. Он посвятил меня дьяволу и четвёртому рейху. По крайней мере, он так считал. С детства я сыт по горло идеологией и целями, которым должен был служить. Меня неоднократно приносили в жертву в ходе весёлых оргий, о которых я лучше умолчу. В свободное от этой мерзости время я изучал высокие технологии. Работать программистом, конечно же, пошёл к отцу. Создавал оборонные оболочки, коды защиты, многоуровневые системы доступа, зашифровывал карты, схемы, чертежи и прочую ерунду. А потом папино начальство сменилось, его лавочку решили прикрыть. Меня, как главного IT-инженера, собирались пригласить на рассекречивание отдела с последующим уничтожением данных. Отец потребовал, чтоб я ослушался приказа, проделал дыру в защите и перекачал всё в резервное хранилище. Попутно он собирался как-то изощрённо вступить со мной в половой контакт. Лет мне было уже много, чуть меньше, чем сейчас, невинности я благополучно лишился в нежном возрасте с одной девушкой-нимфоманкой, а вот его похотливые объятья вызвали приступ настоящего инстинктивного омерзения и страха. День я взял себе на раздумья. А ночью решился со всем покончить. Здание, где находилась штаб-квартира ведомства, было тщательно замаскировано, помимо административных функций оно служило местом сбора этих больных. Они пришли туда на очередную кровавую оргию во главе с отцом. Я убил их, программно повредив систему подачи воды и охлаждения, а затем устроив пожар. К сожалению, кроме них в здании находились невинные жертвы, пленники, исполнявшие роль ширмы. Они жили там постоянно и служили залогом спокойствия ведомства. Кто посмел бы ворваться и причинить им вред? Мне пришлось переступить через совесть, чтобы погубить их вместе с сотней ублюдков. Эндж... я поджёг сиротский приют.

Моя исповедь не закончена, но я должен вздохнуть. Плечи дрожат, а в животе застыл страх, тяжёлым комком. Он не пропадает, даже когда Ангел ласково гладит меня по спине.

— Преданное огласке, дело получилось бы очень громким. Кроме того, со смертью отца я становился обладателем его миллионов. Тут же отыскались родственники по материнской линии, готовые разделить тяжкое финансовое бремя. Меня отправили на обследование в психиатрию, но те работали добросовестно и признали вменяемость. Реальную подоплёку моего поступка никто не узнал. Я и не мог рассказать. Убил детей и точка. Сходил под конвоем на злосчастную проверку и уничтожение всех файлов и архивов, а затем отправился в изгнание из общества. Остатки бывших папиных вояк, по различным причинам не явившиеся на последнюю оргию, охотятся за мной. Они действительно маньяки. Ведь я лишил их фюрера. Сидя в долине, в своём одиноком доме у озера, я наивно думал о том, что мог бы начать новую жизнь. Оставив в прошлом грязь, убрав позорные воспоминания. Но, наверное, это невозможно. Дурацким ритуалом я предан сатане, даже если не верю в него.

— Не предан ты никому. Ты принадлежишь мне, — киллер мягким усилием оторвал меня от своей груди. — У стареющих наёмников рейха есть какие-нибудь опознавательные знаки?

— Ну, они носили чёрное и стригли волосы на манер римских легионеров, — я недоверчиво уставился в его глаза. — А ты не считаешь меня преступником и врагом человечества?

— Считаю. И преклоняюсь перед тобой. Вернёмся к солдатам. Я полагаю, они попытаются захватить самолёт и устроить крушение, чтобы избавиться от тебя. Возможно, один из них уже сидит в кабине пилота. В терминале перед отлётом мы прогуляемся в парикмахерскую и кое-что сделаем с твоими фетиш-волосами. Оружие я в салон пронесу, у меня лицензия, да и вообще... — он взял меня за подбородок, — очаровательные методы убеждать людей в своей правоте. Не волнуйся ни о чём. Я обещал, что разберусь со всем. Я хочу, чтоб ты насладился перелётом, ни больше, ни меньше. В Гааге нас ожидает роскошный ужин, изысканная пытка твоему желудку.

— А кто всё приготовит? Если ты здесь...

— Это небольшой сюрприз, — лукавый прищур, от которого я млею. — Он тебе понравится.

— Твой личный повар?!

— Лучше. Ты сам увидишь.

Тяжёлый ком внутри рассосался. Я прилёг на его колени и осмелился попросить:

— Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Пока мы в такси.

— На шее у меня висит кусок метеорита. Я три месяца не занимался с тобой сексом. Сплю и вижу, как разложил бы на этом мягком сиденье... твой официальный двоюродный брат. Мне кажется, несмотря на неприглядную историю с отцом, тебя это возбуждает. Ты можешь задать мне любой вопрос. Особенно тот, который тебя так мучает. Тот самый, из-за которого я держу себя в руках и не срываю с тебя одежду.

— Не буду. Я получил ответ. Ты любишь феерического идиота.

— Доходягу, а не идиота. Ничего, я откормлю тебя карамельным печеньем, голландским сахарным хлебом, лососем с мандаринами... — он увернулся от удара, — вижу, слюнки потекли.

— А разложи меня. На этом мягком сиденье.

— Мы почти приехали.

— Да хрен с ним, с рейсом. Обманем нацистских индюков, останемся дома.

— Но мы же не дома.

— Мой дом рядом с тобой, Ангел. Дай таксисту на попкорн, пусть валит в кино.

— Что ты сказал? Повтори.

— Мой дом рядом с тобой, — повторил я тише, испуганный изменившимся выражением его глаз. — Дай та...

— Нет, достаточно, — он придвинулся, наваливаясь на меня и толкая в горизонтальное положение. Задрал мою рубашку и футболку под ней, спустил мои узкие джинсы, несмотря на эту узость, они совсем болтались на исхудавшем теле. Обеспокоенный сравнительно близким присутствием таксиста, я робко ослабил ремень на лакированных штанах Ангела, замешкался и покраснел, услышав короткий смешок. — А в первый раз ты так не церемонился со мной, Ксавьер.

— В первый раз ты был немым, — тихо отпарировал я, хоть и не сразу нашёлся, что придумать. — Давай. Твоя очередь требовать нежности и садизма.


End file.
